


There's nothing wrong with a little massage, Right?

by Milkbag_mike



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Eventual Smut, I think it's a slow burn, M/M, Slow Burn, idk how to tag this, shawty got them apple bottom jeans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkbag_mike/pseuds/Milkbag_mike
Summary: Leon's restrained crush on Raihan and Raihan's low key flirty hints at LeonWhat more than to make them juggle around each other until they finally get it on 😎
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank [Scooby_Doo_Villain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scooby_Doo_Villain/pseuds/Scooby_Doo_Villain) for helping me with my fanfic!

Leon furrowed his eyebrows as he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a slight soreness in that area. It wasn’t long ago that Leon was up hitting the gym to retain his strong figure as champion: running laps, doing bench presses and what nots. Usually, he feels a slight burn after these workouts but today he was feeling more sore than usual. That soreness even ran down his back and legs. Leon gave out a frustrated hum as he made his way towards the lockers of the stadium. Maybe it was because of the way he slept last night? He shook his head, trying to find a reason and went to open the entrance of the lockers. He walked in, only to find a familiar dragon trainer fiddling with his phone. The dragon trainer looked up to see who had entered and smiled when he saw Leon “What’s up Champ?” Raihan said as he put his phone into his pockets. Leon smiled back at Raihan. “Good afternoon to you too Raihan, I just came here to train for the upcoming championship.” He replied and made his way over to his own locker.

“Well I guess that makes two of us,” Raihan huffed “But I’m positive that I’m gonna win this one for sure!” Raihan added confidently, bringing a fist up against his chest. Leon laughed at Raihan’s display and opened his locker. “I don’t doubt your skills Raihan! If anybody can beat me I bet you can,” He said fondly, not a single lie in his words. His rivalry with Raihan is something meaningful to him. Even after nearly a decade of their heated rivalry, they never seem to tire of each other. Raihan glanced at Leon, wide eyed. “Then... I guess you wouldn’t mind if you were to tell me about your plans for this championship..?” Raihan playfully asked, smirking.. “Fat chance!” Leon snickered,he reached into his locker to grab some towels when he felt the soreness back on his neck he subconsciously rubbed his neck. Raihan seemed to take notice of the odd movement. “You're not hurting are you?”

He stood up from the bench and made his way over to Leon. Leon was surprised to see Raihan suddenly by his side. “Just a slight soreness from this morning, maybe I exerted myself at the gym without knowing...” Leon dismissed sheepishly. They were both silent for a second, Leon feeling embarrassed as he looked at Raihan’s unreadable expression. Before Leon had a chance to speak, Raihan spoke up. “..Why don’t you take off your cape for a moment? I could try to massage you for a moment before you can train,” He offered. Leon was slightly flustered by Raihan’s suggestion for a reason he couldn’t put his finger on. It’s not strange for a rival to massage your back, is it? He pushed away thoughts that might lead to an awkward end, what’s the harm in a little massage? “Sure thing Raihan, I don’t have to pay for this do I?” Leon tried to sound casual, Raihan laughed. “No, no, no Champ, you get the V.I.P. treatment from the famous dragon gym leader himself!” Before muttering, “As if you don’t get V.I.P. treatment in the first place...”

Leon chuckled at Raihan’s response “Ok, ok, I got it you don’t need to shove it in my face,” He proceeded to remove his cape and folded it neatly into his locker. Raihan grabbed Leon’s shoulders and steered him towards the benches to sit down with both of his legs on either side of the bench. “Now then! Just sit there and let me do my magic, you don’t need to worry about a thing on your pretty head,” Raihan instructed. Leon slightly reddened at Raihan’s choice of words, but brushed it aside as Raihan sat behind Leon. Raihan put his hands on Leon’s shoulders and gently pressed onto them, rubbing and massaging to where he assumed the soreness location. Leon closed his eyes and sighed as Raihan continued to massage his shoulders and went down to press his thumb against his upper shoulder blades. Leon flutters his eyelashes a bit as Raihan presses his thumb on the right places. “... you can press a little harder..” Leon said quietly. Raihan pauses at Leon's words, making Leon worry that he went too far on Raihan's offer.

“Alright...” Raihan said and obliged to Leon’s request. As Raihan massages harder, Leon couldn’t help but let a small exhale slip out as Raihan continues. This is normal..! This is completely normal, there is nothing wrong with this..! Leon’s thoughts muddled as Raihan went further up his neck. Raihan moved Leon’s hair to the side to place his right hand on Leon’s neck to massage the area where his skull and spine meets, repeating that motion. Just as Raihan was about to say something, Raihan’s Rotom rang in his pocket, shocking both Raihan and Leon. When the Rotom flew out of Raihan’s pocket to show the caller on his screen, Raihan angrily muttered something about an interruption, but picked up anyway. “Hello?“ Leon felt that he should leave so that Raihan could call privately. He Went to stand up, only for the hand on his neck to move, Raihan firmly holding him down as if telling him to stay put.

Confused, Leon didn’t fight against Raihan’s hand and stayed put. Thinking for a moment that Raihan probably wanted to continue massaging him a little more before the call interrupted. Then suddenly both of Raihan’s hands were on his shoulders, surprising him as he turned his head to look at Raihan. Raihan’s rotom was between his ear and his shoulder to hold it in place, he shushed Leon quietly before finishing what he had started. “No, I'm at the stadium's lockers at the moment, just taking a break for a lil while. Why? Is there something you need?”

Raihan’s hand continues to do a circular rhythm on Leon’s shoulders which lulled him back into a tranquil state, making Leon feeling a bit sleepy from the treatment he’s getting. He felt a tap on his shoulders. “Don’t fall asleep on me now Leon, I’m done with my phone call,” Raihan grinned at him. Leon, feeling embarrassed, composed himself before speaking. “You weren’t kidding when you said you’d be doing your magic, Raihan, it was like I was actually in a massage parlor haha!” “What’s my name?” Raihan boasted confidently.

Leon stood up from the bench and stretched his body. He twisted about, feeling his flexibility come back to him after Raihan’s kneading. Leon beamed at Raihan, feeling much better than before “Man, Raihan, if you weren’t a gym leader I bet you’d be making stacks if you had owned a massage parlor!”

Raihan narrowed his eyes,“Is this just you trying to shake me off from winning the championship?” Raihan teases. Leon shook his head “All from the heart Rai. Is there any way I could repay you?” Raihan looked thoughtfully as he thought of repayment “Nah, if anything you’re doing me a favor as well. I’ve been massaging my Sandaconda to induce better blood flow but couldn’t find the right pressure without squeezing too hard.”

Leon doesn’t know much about a Sandaconda’s lifestyle besides it’s move sets so he went along with it. Raihan stood from the bench to stand in front of Leon, “Hit me up when you’re feeling sore, I’ll be sure to use a different technique.” He smiled. Leon blushed but nodded his head. “I’ll be on my way now, need to do an errand for somebody...” Raihan said, trailing off meaningfully. “No problem! Thanks again Rai!” Leon says as Raihan heads out to the door, waving goodbye. As soon as the door closes Leon huffs and slumps against the lockers as he thinks about how he fancies Raihan, but realizes that can never happen and resumes back to go on about his day, still remembering Raihan’s lingering touches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo people of archive of our owwnn, youre probably here because it's a raihan x leon fanfic and i totally agree. This fanfic has been in progress for a really long time (5 months sadly) because this is my first serious fanfic without the shitpost plus its the first one i posted sooo yeah :insert smiley face emoji: I hope it's alright! I plan to at least finish it since I've been obsessed with swsh for nearly a year so why the heck not. I want to thank [Scooby_Doo_Villain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scooby_Doo_Villain/pseuds/Scooby_Doo_Villain) again for beta reading and being my editor!! (kisses you in the mouth with tongue no homo) that's all


	2. Chapter 2

The next 2 weeks since their last exchange was when Raihan and he had planned to hang out with each other. With some last minute adjustments and scheduling they both managed to pick a day where they can both hang out without interruptions. 

Leon was wearing his usual champion attire without his cape to drag around. He would get into something more casual today but it was just in case of getting emergency calls from Rose out of the blue and getting a disappointed remark from Rose for not wearing his champion clothes for sponsor business. Plus Raihan and him weren't gonna go out, it was just a day for them to catch up a bit. 

It’s rather silly to think about them just hanging out like regular blokes, drinking, eating pastries, and holding hands... Maybe not that last part. Leon shook his head, clearing his thoughts of his small crush for his rival. Even after 5 years, it was difficult for Leon to wrap his head around liking Raihan until it hit him in the locker room. He guesses that he can keep this his secret a little bit longer. No need to ruin his friendship now near the prime of his life...

Leon stood at the entrance of Hammerlocke Castle, basking in all its glory. With a sigh, he proceeded onward to meet Raihan, when he stumbled upon Sebastian and Camilla. They both took notice of him and called out to him “Hello Leon! What brings you here?” Sebastian asked. “Are you gonna have a practice round with Raihan today?” Camilla added. Leon shook his head. “ Ah, nothing of the sort, as much as I love battling..! We’re just gonna hang out,” Sebastian and Camilla turned to look at each other, mumbling something that Leon couldn’t hear.

He tilted his head in confusion as they both turned back to look at him. “Well Raihan should be near the top part of the castle if you’d like we can guide you to-“ “Well that oughta be easy! Near the top huh, alright!” Leon beamed and ran off. Sebastian faltered as he watched Leon take off. “Wait! Leon I don’t think-!“ After that Leon’s footsteps had long gone, Camilla sighed. “It’s no use, Sebastian. If we follow him we’re bound to get lost too even if we know the routes better...” She conceded. “Yeah... You’re right...” 

They both stand in silence for a moment, until Camilla suddenly piped up. “Raihan’s gonna be surprised to see Leon in his civilian outfit,” She chirped slyly. “He even dressed casually today, too,” Sebastian agreed.

Now 30 minutes later Leon was fumbling through the halls of Hammerlocke, trying to find his way towards Raihan. “Maybe I should’ve let Sebastian and Camilla help me…” Leon pondered out loud. He seems to be where he thought he should be, but had he taken a wrong turn? 

Down the hallway he spotted somebody walking towards his direction. Another trainer of Raihan’s looked up from her documents, catches sight of Leon and approached him. “Oh Leon it’s surprising to see you here!” Aria exclaimed. Leon smiles at her, “I’m just here to meet with Raihan but it seems like I’m not quite sure where he is…” Leon said meekly. Aria scanned Leon’s outfit and pondered for a moment when she remembered Raihans stylish outfit this morning, before pointing in the direction of Raihan's whereabouts. “You’re quite near where he is actually. His personal room should be the last door when you turn right on this corridor, it’s hard to miss.” She informed him. Leon nodded at her and gave her a quick thanks before striding over to Raihan’s room. Her eyes followed Leon to make sure he didn't make a simple wrong turn and sighed thankfully as he walked the right direction. Aria went back to do her usual business but couldn’t wait to gossip to Sebastian and Camilla about Leon’s and Raihan’s supposed ‘hangout’. 

Finally, Leon stands in front of Raihan’s room feeling nervousness creep in which was out of character for him. What was there to be nervous about? Pulling himself together he patted his face a couple times before knocking on the door. Raihan's muffled voice came through the door “Come in”, upon hearing Raihan’s invitation Leon slowly opened the door and entered. “Hey Raihan I hope I didn’t make you wait too long!” Leon said before eyeing Raihan. “Nah it wasn’t that long I actually expected you to arrive way later”, Raihan jested and eyed back at Leon. They both stood slightly dumbfounded at the other. 

Leon examined Raihan's stylish casual get up, rolled up black dress shirt and jeans, definitely wasn’t something he’d expected but he would be lying if it didn’t make him look attractive. From the looks of Raihan it seems like he wasn’t expecting Leon to arrive in his champion outfit as well. So much for mentally preparing himself, he feels foolish for just thinking this hang out to be like how they train together before the championships. After a few seconds of silence Raihan cleared his throat “Sooo I guess this was a little bit too much huh?” He said as he looked down at his outfit feeling the same way as Leon did about his. Leon raised to wave his hands dismissively “No, no! This is fine I guess I should’ve been more prepared haha”, Leon sheepishly said and rubbed the back of his head. 

“Well at least we’re on the same page! Let’s move on from this, we’re here to hang!” Raihan grinned at Leon making Leon feel better. “If you say so Raihan, but I’m not gonna let you down for looking like a ken doll...” Leon joked and shrugged as he sat down on Raihan’s couch. Raihan gave him a comedic shocked look and lightly punched Leon, “I take full offense to those words! You’re probably jealous that I look like a model while you still look like the day you debuted as champion 9 years ago” Raihan poked back. He chuckled and rolled his eyes at Raihan, Leon took the opportunity to look around Raihan’s personal room. 

It was a little bit like Raihan's apartment since the last he’d seen it, decorated with the dragon trainers belonging to make it feel more at home. Raihan took notice of Leon’s observation, “you haven’t actually been here haven’t you?” He said before sitting down with Leon. “No I haven’t but I can definitely see your personality in this room” Leon answered. Raihan laughed “And what kind of personality is that? I’m quite curious to what you have to say to me dear rival” Leon thought of his answers as he looked around the room “Well I can see you’ve littered your room with all sorts of colors instead of the castle aesthetic of Hammerlocke. It’s out of place but it’s bold, not really afraid of stepping out of boundaries. It seems like you’ve even kept your trophies to remind you that you’ve pushed yourself to greater accomplishments.” He eyed at a certain picture on the wall to the left of him where it was when Raihan, Leon and Sonja were younger, bright eyed and youthful. Leon softened his eyes and turned his face to Raihan who was staring at him softly as well. He snapped out of it when he realized he had rambled “I didn’t mean to go on like that. I was just criticizing you is all. Seriously, your room is like a college boys dorm” Leon tried to save himself, Raihan teased “ Yeah, yeah whatever you say you big goof…” 

They both went to talk about other things to pass some time. Raihan looked up at his clock and saw that it wasn’t even afternoon yet and had an idea. “ Hey since you’re already here why don’t we go out?” Raihan said. Leon stared at Raihan like he didn’t know what he was talking about “Go out? Even if we did go out it’s not like we can avoid fans with my outfit” Leon dreaded. “No worries, I’m sure we can find something in my closet.” Raihan hummed and went towards the two doors. “You have a closet?” Leon questioned. “How did you think I changed from my gym clothes this morning? I don’t want paparazzi taking pictures of me in my casual first thing in the morning.” He gestured to Leon to come over here as he rummaged something that would fit Leon. Leon scuttered over to see Raihan’s closet, it’s much more spacious than he thought and found a brand product that he sponsored.

“Are you sure it would be alright for me to borrow your clothes? I feel like this is too far fetched especially since I’m the one that came in with my usual outfit…” Raihan waved his hands at Leon “ Not at all! I want both of us to have fun with no interruptions so this will be perfect- eh this will do” the article of clothing Raihan was holding was slightly longer in length in torso and legs compared to Leon.

Raihan shoved the clothes on Leon’s arm and went towards the closet door, “ Come out when you’re ready and I don’t wanna hear no buts.“ and walked out just like that. He looked back at the closed door and the clothes before sighing, “I guess no harm done…” It only took him a couple of minutes to put it on and examine himself in the mirror. The joggers were bunched up but wouldn’t be noticeable but the shirt sleeves were a little bit long. Almost at the tip of his fingertips, he rolled them up to his elbows to provide a more comfortable feel . After taking a look he inhaled a bit, noticing that Raihan’s scent was pretty much all over the wide closet space. He slightly reddened at the thought of Raihan’s scent on him but it was inevitable since he stored his cologne in here. Leon now holding his previous clothes in hand and walking out of the closet “I’m done Raihan!” Raihan turned to the voice and surveyed.

Looking up and down Leon’s form for a minute too long, making Leon nervous about how it looks on him. “ It doesn’t look that bad on me does it?” He questioned. Raihan shook his head before replying to him, “ Nah it actually fits you quite well… you should consider investing in some baggy clothes and if not you can use mines!” Raihan patted him on the back with a grin on his face. Leon rolled his eyes at him “ I won’t be needing your clothes Raihan but I will consider your advice.” He smirked at him. “Seriously! I’ll let you, anything you need I’m there to help” ,Raihan exclaimed. “Well now that you’ve freshen up your look you can just leave your clothes here. No point in hauling it around everywhere we go”, Leon raised his eyebrows at him. “Where do you plan on taking us?” Leon asked. “Well we’ll just have to go find out yourself”, Raihan said with a smile. He purposely avoided answering the question but Leon obliged. “I guess I will '', Leon chuckled but stopped to blush when Raihan grabbed his hand and pulled him along out of Hammerlocke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm i decided to just post this chapter but i'm not sure if this will be well received. I was quite conflicted on how i should personalize Leon and Raihan without them being OOC but i guess they kinda are in this entire fic lol. I had [Scooby_Doo_Villain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scooby_Doo_Villain/pseuds/Scooby_Doo_Villain) help me out with the first three paragraphs but the rest were all done by me so sorry if a sentence sounded weird or you can't understand what i'm trying to get at. (i didn't want to pester them about beta reading and editing wah wah but if they do read and edit this chapter i will update them).


End file.
